


Шайлох (Shiloh)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Mediums, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, Talking To Dead People, eternal love, life after death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Бывший военный доктор, живущий в Лондоне, обладает сверхъестественной способностью говорить с мертвыми. Однажды к нему является странный Посетитель…





	Шайлох (Shiloh)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shiloh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146320) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



_Лето сделало вдох и надолго задержало дыхание.  
Казалось, зима все та же, словно и не уходила.  
И в открытом окне без занавесок я увидел тебя, я увидел тебя…_

_Jefferson Airplane, «Возвращаясь ко мне»_

В конце января 1969 года — впервые, когда ко мне пришел Шайлох — Лондон все еще был в объятиях ледяной глубокой зимы. Той самой ночью воздух был горше и гораздо спокойней обычного. Спокойнее, чем молитва.

Когда я проснулся в полночь, температура в спальне стремительно падала. Так случалось, когда являлся Посетитель.

Он неподвижно сидел рядом с кроватью в кресле-качалке, в котором обычно любила сидеть с вязанием Марго, и пристально смотрел на меня. Кожа белее лунного света, льющегося сквозь окно с ледяными узорами, еще более светлые глаза, опушенные густыми ресницами. Темные локоны обрамляли лицо, ниспадая на скулы, что были острее лезвия. Изящного рисунка губы сжимали незажженную сигарету.

На его лице была та тоска, которая случается от пребывания в долгом плену в качестве Посетителя.

— Не могу найти свои спички, — сообщил он совершенно невозмутимым тоном.

Несмотря на весьма странный облик, он был красив. Я пытался найти другое слово, чтобы описать его необычную внешность, но в мою сонную голову ничего лучшего не пришло. Я потянулся к тумбочке, достал коробок и зажег спичку.

— Хотите мои? Возьмите, — предложил я.

***

Сколько я себя помню, они всегда были со мной. Посетители.

Я никогда не ставил под сомнение их присутствие, я просто научился принимать неизбежность этого — как восход и заход солнца, как зелень в природе после окончания зимы, как жестокие и смертельные войны, которые постоянно ведут живые.

Мне было восемнадцать, когда в 1958 году я пошел служить в армию. А через год женился на Марго.

Мы были женаты три года, прежде чем я рассказал ей о Посетителях.

Будучи с почестями демобилизованным после ранения в плечо и находясь все время дома, я не мог долго скрывать свою тайну. Особенно если каждую ночь приходилось выходить из спальни, чтобы побыть одному.

Она стала задавать вопросы, и я открыл правду. Она не поверила, и больше мы об этом не говорили.

Она скончалась от рака яичников в 1967 году.

Даже будучи врачом, я не мог ей помочь.

Видимо, я был обречен жить в окружении Смерти.

Знаю, что со стороны это было похоже на сумасшествие. Дело в том, что я и был, возможно, сумасшедший. Дело в том, что меня это не волновало. И в любом случае у меня никогда не было выбора.

Кроме того, люди всегда будут говорить.

Потому что так поступают все люди. Говорят. И не только, пока живы. Некоторые мертвецы тоже говорят.

***

— Доктор Джейкоб Генри Уокер, — говорит мне Шайлох голосом как черный бархат. — Двадцати девяти лет. Вдовец, бывший армейский врач и практикующий доктор, — он томно держит сигарету двумя пальцами и элегантно затягивается. Изучает мое лицо, затем мои глаза встречаются с его глазами — светлыми-пресветлыми. Он выдыхает.

— Да, — я плотнее закутываюсь в одеяло и сползаю чуть ниже. — Откуда вы это узнали?

— Элементарно! — он снова затягивается и стряхивает пепел в пустую пивную бутылку на полу. — Я изучаю ваши вещи, когда вы отсутствуете. Иногда и в вашем присутствии.

Он смотрит не мигая. Я тоже.

— Очень бесцеремонно с вашей стороны!

Он издает хриплый смешок, выпуская из полуоткрытых губ кольцо дыма.

— Я — призрак, — замечает он без капли иронии, — чем мне еще занять свободное время? — Он наклоняется и прищуривается. — При том, что все мое время теперь свободное!

Тело прошивает дрожью, начиная с позвоночника и заканчивая нутром. Я знаю, что он знает больше. Знаю, что должен сердиться на него. И знаю, что совсем не злюсь.

— Не могли бы вы просто… переставлять мои книги и таскать тяжелые вещи по верхнему этажу, как делают остальные?

Он закатывает глаза, плотнее сжимая губами сигарету. Затяжка. Выдох.

Я пристально смотрю на него.

— Скучно.

Он тушит сигарету, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Его взор обжигает меня так, как, наверное, табачный дым обжигает мои легкие.

— Как давно вы здесь? — спрашиваю я, снова задрожав. — Вернее, как давно вы мертвы?

— Не знаю точно. У меня нет возможности осмыслить вашу концепцию времени.

— Понятно. Тогда… — я прикусываю нижнюю губу, — вы помните что-нибудь о том, как попали сюда?

— Нет, — он хмурит лоб, — и мне не нравится это неведение.

— Потребуется время, но вы все узнаете, — уверяю я, чувствуя необъяснимую потребность защитить его. Стараюсь отогнать это ощущение.

Он несколько секунд смотрит мне в глаза, потом откидывается на спинку кресла и переводит взгляд на стену.

— Мне кажется, я помню свое имя, — медленно говорит он. — Шайлох.

— Шайлох, — повторяю я. Моим губам так легко произнести это имя.

Словно оно мое.

***

Когда я был ребенком, моя бабушка каждое утро приходила в наш сад. Она сажала ромашки, бархатцы и нарциссы и рассказывала мне истории из своего увлекательного прошлого.

Она рассказывала о том, как в детстве ловила светлячков на лугах храма Юньцзюй, о том, как танцевала павану при королевском дворе в Авиньоне. О том, как высекали иероглифы в пирамидах Луксора, о гимнах, которые она пела в аббатстве Мелроуз.

Она и мне часто пела:

«Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein stehen  
an dem blauen Himmelszelt?  
Weißt du, wie viel Wolken gehen  
weithin über alle Welt? *»

Мне было тогда шесть лет.

Вскоре я узнал, что она умерла, когда мне и четырех лет не исполнилось.

***

Шайлох приходит ко мне следующей ночью. И следующей, и следующей, и много-много ночей после.

Он курит, сидя в кресле-качалке, и смотрит на меня, я смотрю на него.

Мы разговариваем, конечно. Много. Несмотря на очевидные различия между нами, кажется, нам всегда хватит тем для разговора. Наши беседы часто начинаются в полночь и непринужденно продолжаются до раннего утра.

Сначала я рассказывал о себе: о войне, о моих призраках в прямом и переносном смысле.

— Ты всегда знал? — спрашивает он однажды во вторник, — что можешь разговаривать с мертвыми?

— Не могу утверждать, что всегда, — отвечаю, — но не могу вспомнить время, когда этого не было.

— А другие могут?

— Если и так, я об этом не знаю, хотя сам не делюсь такими вещами. Может быть, другие тоже не хотят распространяться. Может, я не такой уж особенный.

— Ты особенный, — непререкаемым тоном говорит он. — Вне сомнения! Я не знаю и не помню всего, но в этом абсолютно уверен.

Искренность его слов неожиданна. Я улыбаюсь ему, он улыбается мне, и в груди моей растекается теплое чувство. Оно грозит превратиться в пламя и охватить меня целиком, если я не смогу обуздать его.

Той ночью я засыпаю с улыбкой. И последующие ночи тоже.

***

Его воспоминания постепенно начинают возвращаться.

Однажды в понедельник его озаряет:

— Кажется, вокруг меня было много трупов.

— Ох, — реагирую я нерешительно, — ты имеешь в виду… перед смертью?

— Нет, всегда. Наверное, это было связано с профессией.

— Может, ты тоже воевал?

— Думаю, они уже были мертвы, когда попадали ко мне, — размышляет он. — Кажется более вероятным, что я их изучал.

— Может, ты работал в морге, — предлагаю я.

— Хм, возможно.

— Представляю себе, что мы могли видеть одних и тех же мертвецов, — замечаю я.

Он кашляет, выпуская облачко дыма, и я понимаю, что он смеется. Я впервые вижу, как он смеется.

— Доктор, — произносит он, — как же ты ужасен, если вокруг тебя было столько мертвецов?

Я чувствую, как собственные губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Я не о своей профессии говорил, и, кроме того, быть мертвым не так уж и плохо, — я многозначительно поднимаю брови.

— Сначала это было ужасно скучно, — он поджимает губы, — но, признаюсь, в последнее время стало лучше.

Он опускает голову, и волосы падают ему на лицо. Я задаюсь опасным вопросом, каково это — отвести эти локоны, пропустить их через пальцы…

Чувствую знакомую дрожь по позвоночнику и в животе.

— Да, — соглашаюсь я.

Хоть я гораздо более живой по сравнению с ним, чувствую то же самое.

И задаю себе еще один вопрос — насколько я был живым до того, как познакомился с Шайлохом?

***

Летом 1950 года, когда мне было десять лет, отец скончался, и мы переехали в Западный Сомерсет.

Почти сразу начали являться Посетители.

Приходили все — мужчины, женщины, дети. Всегда после наступления темноты и всегда после того, как мать засыпала. Они были добрыми и безвредными — я радовался, когда они приходили.

Я никогда их не боялся.

Первое, что я в них отметил — одежду, которая сильно отличалась от одежды окружающих. Платья до пола. Бальные наряды. Фраки с фалдами. То, что я видел в детских книжках и иллюстрированных сказках.

Я считал, что они просто ехали на костюмированную вечеринку, и эта мысль тоже приносила мне радость.

Когда я рассказал о них матери, она сообщила в полицию и поменяла замки на дверях.

Мама перепугалась, и это научило меня держать язык за зубами.

К счастью, они продолжали ко мне приходить.

***

— Ты был в некоторых моих прошлых жизнях, — говорит Шайлох однажды в воскресенье в начале марта. Его взгляд блуждает, сам он выглядит очень робким. — На самом деле… — он замолкает, — ты был во всех.

— Я? Ты… Ты уверен, что это был я?

— Да, — говорит он. — Уверен.

— О! — я не знаю, что сказать. Я хочу спросить так многое, но только один вопрос приходит в голову. — Я был… хорошим?

— Ты всегда был хорошим человеком. Всегда добрым, всегда мудрым. И всегда очень смелым.

— Это приятно слышать.

— Да, — тихо произносит он, ерзая. Кажется, он не хочет больше говорить, и я не буду спрашивать, хоть умираю от любопытства и от желания взять его за руку.

***

— Что самое безумное случалось с тобой в прошлых жизнях? — спрашиваю я у Шайлоха однажды в воскресенье.

Он задумчиво сжимает губы.

— Однажды я был пиратом и…

— Врешь!

Он хмурит брови: 

— Нет!

— Ладно, продолжай! — смеюсь я, а он закатывает глаза.

— Я был пиратом, и наш корабль попал в бурю. На следующий день я очнулся на необитаемом острове.

Я снова смеюсь, на этот раз это громко, и чувствую дрожь всем телом.

— Тебя… действительно унесло на необитаемый остров? И ты был один?

— Да, — говорит он. — Поначалу. Потом там появился офицер, которого тоже унесло в море. Добродетельный человек, когда он узнал, что я пират — стал держаться подальше, но потом уступил, когда понял, что я ему нужен, чтобы выжить.

— Это… отлично, по моему.

Он улыбается мне, и я чувствую трепет в груди.

— Однажды ночью было очень холодно, я развел костер, и он пришел ко мне. Мы уснули в объятиях друг друга.

— О!

— Потом мы каждую ночь засыпали в объятиях друг друга, пока нас не спас корабль королевского флота. Спустя двести двадцать один день после его появления.

Я чувствую, как по груди разливается знакомое тепло.

— А вы… вы потом друг с другом встречались?

Он смеется, но смех его приправлен горечью.

— Конечно, нет, — говорит он, — он был женат.

— Да…

— А я был пиратом.

— Понимаю.

Он глубоко вздыхает и спустя несколько минут продолжает, кивая в сторону фотографии на стене.

— Ты был женат в этой жизни, — говорит он. — На Марго?

Я склоняю голову.

— Да, она умерла два года назад. Рак.

— У нее был любовник, — заявляет Шайлох. — И не один.

Эти слова ранят, но новостью не являются.

— Да, ты и ее вещи изучаешь?

— Конечно, — соглашается он. — У нее есть дневники и письма. Ее похождения довольно увлекательны, если честно.

— Катись к черту, — говорю я беззлобно.

— Если бы я собирался в ад, я там бы уже оказался, — шутит он. — Хотя, возможно, меня отправили сюда, чтобы тебя мучить.

Я не так зол на него, как следовало бы.

Я скучаю по Марго. Правда. Мы оба совершали ошибки, но я все равно любил ее.

Но она никогда не могла заставить меня улыбаться так, как это делает Шайлох.

Я решил, что об этом лучше не упоминать.

***

До двенадцати лет я никогда не говорил слово «призрак». Мать снова вышла замуж, и мы снова переехали — на этот раз в огромную квартиру в Лондоне.

Именно тогда я встретил миссис Хокинс, добрейшую пожилую Посетительницу. Она всегда приходила ровно в одиннадцать. Убирала с пола грязные вещи моей сестры, что-то бормотала, потом уходила.

Я находил это забавным. Моя сестра — нет.

Она думала, что я прячу ее одежду, и ругалась на меня. Она не верила, когда я клялся, что ни при чем.

И вот однажды, после того как миссис Хокинс положила ее носки в бельевую корзину, я вытащил их и снова бросил на пол.

— Зачем ты это _делаешь_? — воскликнула миссис Хокинс из темного угла.

— Прошу прощения, — начал я, поднимая носки с пола, — моя сестра ругается на меня…

— Ты! — миссис Хокинс вышла в тускло освещенный центр комнаты и широко распахнула в неверии глаза. — Ты _слышишь_ , что я говорю?

— Да, — ответил я, осторожно заглядывая ей в глаза. — Конечно, я вас слышу.

Она смотрела на меня, открыв рот.

— У тебя есть способность общаться с призраками?

Чувствуя смущение, я медленно пожал плечами и застенчиво склонил голову набок.

— Так вот кто _вы_?

— Да.

— Значит, да. У меня есть такая способность.

— Хорошо, тогда слушай, — строго продолжила она, хотя выражение ее лица оставалось добродушным. — Вели своей сестре убирать за собой, слышишь?

— Да, — ответил я. — Прошу прощения. Я все ей скажу.

— Очень хорошо, — она прищелкнула языком. — Я ведь призрак, а не домработница.

***

— Мы всегда знали друг друга, — говорит Шайлох в один из четвергов. — Иногда мы просто знакомы, иногда наши отношения более сложные. Но мы всегда вместе.

— Не совсем так, — поправляю я. — На этот раз мы не были вместе.

— Нет, — соглашается он, — но сейчас мы вместе.

— О! — выдыхаю я, — значит, ты… — Знакомая дрожь прошивает позвоночник.

— Думаю, нам предназначено узнать друг друга, — его голос понижается до шепота. — По какой-то причине в этой жизни этого не произошло, поэтому…

— Ты здесь.

— Я здесь.

Я молча смотрю на него, мое сердце снова колотится, как сумасшедшее, я пытаюсь осознать серьезность сказанного.

— Есть еще одна вещь, — тихо произносит он. — Я не был уверен, говорить ли, но…

— Я хочу знать, — говорю я с неожиданным напором. — Хочу знать все!

— Большею частью в наших жизнях, — говорит он едва слышно, — мы были влюблены друг в друга.

Мое сердце останавливается. Я смотрю на него, кажется, вечность. Кажется, мой самый сокровенный, самый потаенный секрет только что извлекли наружу.

Я откашливаюсь и пытаюсь сказать что-нибудь, чтобы разорвать тишину.

— Мы с тобой были влюблены… — начинаю я, — и всегда были…

— Мужчинами? — он поднимает брови. — Да.

Я не могу придумать хорошего ответа. Не могу. Поэтому говорю, не раздумывая. Что-то нехорошее.

— Я не гей.

— Знаю, — говорит он с прохладцей. — Ты всегда считаешь необходимым мне об этом напомнить.

— Когда? Когда я тебе _такое_ говорил?

— Прежде. В прошлых жизнях.

Стук сердца отдается в ушах, в горле сухо. Почему это так сложно?

— Нет никаких проблем, — говорю я, пытаясь изо всех сил сгладить неловкость. — Все нормально.

— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Но обычно не так все нормально со стороны… общественного мнения.

— Верно, — меня накрывает внезапной невыносимой печалью. — Ты прав. Значит, мы должны были скрываться?

— Да. Почти всегда.

Мы очень долго смотрим друг на друга. Сердце бьется неприятно быстро.

— Шайлох, — шепчу я, не зная, что скажу следом.

— Все в порядке, Джейкоб, — говорит он очень спокойно. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться в _этой_ жизни — меня уже нет, — на его лице мелькает едва заметная грустная улыбка.

Мне от этого не легче. Вовсе нет. Печаль лишь становится сильнее.

Когда я смотрел на него, восхищаясь красотой, желая почувствовать вкус на губах, вот, оказывается, что это было. Вот к чему все шло.

Я не подозревал об этом в ночь нашей встречи. И определенно не был к этому готов.

Это не ужасно, решаю я. Просто крайне неудобно.

Ведь он призрак.

— Мне пора спать, — наконец говорю я.

— Конечно, — медленно отвечает он. — Спокойной ночи.

Этой ночью впервые за многие недели, улыбка, с которой я привык засыпать, исчезает.

***

Все легко возвращается на круги своя, словно и не было этого разговора. Он рассказывает занимательные истории из своей жизни, обходя те моменты, где мы влюблены.

Я не уверен, что мне это нравится.

Мы все равно улыбаемся друг другу. Мы смеемся, мы сближаемся, он остается самым важным в моей жизни.

Он может сказать это же обо мне? Являюсь ли я самым важным в его смерти?

Не знаю, что я творю, но я никогда не был так счастлив, как сейчас, когда он рядом.

Я не задаю вопросов и снова засыпаю с улыбкой на губах, а он сидит рядом.

***

— Ты почти всегда доктор, — говорит Шайлох в один из понедельников поздней весной. — В прошлых жизнях. И почти всегда ветеран войн.

— Всегда на стороне победителя? — спрашиваю я.

— Не всегда, — отвечает он, глядя мне под ноги своими необычайно светлыми глазами, — но ты всегда на стороне ангелов.

— Хорошо, — мне хочется обнять его. — Видимо, такова жизнь.

***

Однажды июньской ночью наступает конец.

— Я скоро уйду, — говорит он, глядя на меня. — Вероятно, до восхода солнца.

Невидимый нож вонзается в сердце. Потому что я верю. И все же спрашиваю.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Не могу этого понять, — говорит он, — но просто знаю.

Я сглатываю.

— Это… что ж, это ужасно.

Он молчит несколько мгновений, затем кивает.

— Да.

Тишина тянется еще несколько секунд, пока я пытаюсь справиться с огромным комом в горле.

— Мне следовало знать, что так произойдет.

— Да, — он снова кивает, — хотя я рассчитывал, что задержусь подольше. Я не думал… не думал, что уйду без тебя.

В груди снова разливается тепло, мурашки бегут по спине.

— Почему ты так думал? — спрашиваю я.

— Я здесь из-за _тебя_ , — просто отвечает он. — Я связан с тобой, Джейкоб.

— Связан со мной? — напряженно хмурю брови. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— В каждом бытии, — изрекает он, — в каждой вселенной, в каждом пространстве, в каждом времени есть я, и есть ты. По какой-то причине мы не встретились в этой жизни, поэтому я здесь. И для меня бессмысленно переходить к следующей жизни без тебя.

Он замирает, и я понимаю, что голос его дрожит.

— Я… надеялся, что у нас будет больше времени.

Я тоже надеялся, но этого не случилось.

— Я думал, время ничего не значит для тебя, — пытаюсь я разрядить обстановку.

— Раньше не значило, — признает он, — но без тебя мало что имеет значение.

Я знаю наверняка, что он говорит правду.

В этот момент я больше всего на свете хочу к нему прикоснуться.

Знаю, что не могу, но все равно пытаюсь отвести кудри с его лица. Протягиваю руку к его ладони, пытаюсь взять ее.

Не получается.

Он закрывает глаза и дрожит, резко втягивает воздух с невыносимо глубокой грустью.

— Прости, — в моих глазах начинает жечь.

— За что ты просишь прощения? — спрашивает он.

— За то, что в этой жизни я не смог тебя обнять.

— Джейкоб, — говорит он, рвано выдыхая. — Я знаю, что ты… что ты не заинтересован, но…

— Шайлох, — начинаю я и подхожу как можно ближе. Если бы он дышал, я бы почувствовал тепло его дыхания на своей щеке.

— Послушай, — говорю я, — это нелепо, но я все время думаю о тебе. Я не хочу с этим бороться. Мои чувства к тебе… я искал это всю жизнь, наконец, судьба подарила мне их. Но, господи, ты оказался, черт побери, _призраком_.

Он смеется:

— Иногда судьба веселится.

Я тоже смеюсь, и меня снова охватывает желание ощутить его руку в своей руке.

— Оставим в покое мою заинтересованность, — продолжаю я. — Я люблю _тебя_.

— Да, — говорит он с горечью, — это то, к чему ты всегда приходишь.

Я вздыхаю.

— Хотел бы я встретиться с тобой раньше. Бессмысленно теперь об этом говорить, наверное.

— Нет, — возражает он. — Это не так. Ведь я услышал, как ты это произносишь. Я… не всегда слышу от тебя такие слова, видишь ли.

— Ох, — я опускаю голову, — тогда я буду говорить тебе это снова и снова, пока есть время. Хочу загладить вину.

Он слабо улыбается.

— Ты еще не слышал, как я признаюсь тебе в ответ.

— Ты хотел бы сделать ответное признание?

Он кивает.

— Да.

— Тогда поторопись.

Он моргает, и я понимаю, что призраки тоже плачут, как и живые.

— Скажи, — шепчу я. — Скажи прямо сейчас.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он. — Всегда любил и всегда буду любить.

И мне нечего ответить, кроме:

— Я люблю тебя, — веки словно наливаются свинцом. — Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя!

— Когда ты проснешься, меня не будет, — говорит он, — но мы встретимся снова. Обещаю!

Я знаю.

Вскоре я засыпаю.

***

Я просыпаюсь на следующее утро, и его нет.

Мое сердце словно досуха выжато.

Заставляю себя встать с постели, пойти по квартире, двигаясь, словно марионетка. Мир потерял цвет. Все потеряло значение с его уходом.

Я сажусь в такси, чтобы ехать на работу.

И снова вижу его.

Я не ожидал, что это случится так скоро.

Время останавливается. Ничто не имеет значения. Ничто, кроме него, сидящего рядом.

— Шайлох! — задыхаюсь я. — Я думал, что ты…

— Через три секунды, — прерывает он, — в это такси врежется пьяный водитель, и ты умрешь.

— Что?! — спрашиваю. — Я…

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит он. — Я здесь. Мы здесь. Вместе. Не бойся.

Он берет меня за руку, его тонкие пальцы проходят сквозь мои.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ.

— Я не боюсь.

Потом удар.

Бьющееся стекло.

Я долго не чувствую боли.

Может, и чувствую. Но оно того стоит. Более чем стоит.

Потому что я оказываюсь на тротуаре, смотрю на себя со стороны и чувствую его руку в своей.

Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю ему в глаза. Обнимаю и притягиваю к себе.

— Я могу прикоснуться к тебе, — слезы текут по моему лицу. — Я наконец прикасаюсь к тебе!

— Конечно, можешь, — подтверждает он. — Теперь мы оба в одном пространстве.

— Так вот почему ты должен был…

— Уйти? — спрашивает он. — Да, хотя я до последних секунд не осознавал, что происходит.

Меня затапливает незамутненным счастьем.

— Мы переходим в следующую жизнь?

— Она будет хорошей, — говорит он. — Ты будешь военным ветераном и доктором, почти как всегда. Я стану детективом, и мы будем раскрывать в Лондоне преступления.

Я сглатываю.

— Мы… мы останемся вместе? Счастливыми, влюблёнными?

— Да, — уверенно говорит он. — Понадобится некоторое время, но мы обязательно это сделаем.

— Хорошо. Слава богу. Не знаю, смогу ли прожить следующую жизнь, не любя тебя.

— Мы всегда будем связаны друг с другом, — шепчет он мне на ухо. — Наши души едины. Они могут расставаться на некоторое время, но нет меня без тебя, и нет тебя без меня, так было и так будет всегда.

— Сколько у нас времени… пока мы не уйдем? — спрашиваю я, охваченный внезапным страхом.

— Примерно две с половиной минуты.

— В таком случае я не могу придумать ничего лучшего, как… — обнимаю его лицо ладонями и притягиваю к себе, губы к губам, — …поцеловать тебя. Это хорошо?

Он улыбается.

— Я тоже не могу придумать ничего лучшего.

Я целую его, наши губы соединяются, и я чувствую, как наши души сливаются воедино, и ни в одной вселенной не было ничего более прекрасного.

Я теперь помню их все:

Вот мы обнимаем друг друга на заброшенных островах в Восточном Тиморе, глядя на звезды и целуя друг друга, пока не погружаемся в сон. Вот мы вжимаемся в стены перуанских катакомб, шепча обещания на ухо друг другу о том, что однажды придет и наше время. Вот мы на татами в доме моих родителей в Киото, его рука осторожно находит мою, когда мы делимся фантазиями о том, как убежим и повидаем весь мир.

Это не всегда легко, не всегда безболезненно, но я любил его в каждой вселенной.

Я целую его, и все остальное теряет значение.

Мы крепко обнимаем друг друга, и я, прервав поцелуй, утыкаюсь лицом в его шею.

Он гладит мои волосы и слегка касается губами мочки уха.

— Джон, — шепчет он. — Я люблю тебя.

— Джон? — спрашиваю я. — Какой Джон?

Он смеется.

— Это твое теперешнее имя.

— Ох, — отвечаю я, — а твое?

— Шерлок. Шерлок Холмс.

— Странное имя.

— Да. Это будет странная и прекрасная жизнь.

Я снова и снова целую его в шею.

— Я люблю тебя, Шерлок Холмс.

И не могу перестать плакать.

— Как я узнаю, что нашел тебя? — спрашиваю.

— Ты просто будешь знать, — говорит он, — не волнуйся. В каждой вселенной твои первые слова, обращенные ко мне, одни и те же.

Он снова целует меня в мочку уха, и я совершенно точно вспоминаю, что это за слова.

Снова притягиваю его крепче, целую и целую, и мы целуемся, пока не остается ничего, кроме теплого света вокруг наших тел.

Мы целуемся, пока перед нами не оказывается пустота и все сразу.

А потом наступает безмолвие.

***

_— Хотите мой? Возьмите!_

**Author's Note:**

> * Немецкая колыбельная, слова Вильгельма Хея: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weißt_du,_wie_viel_Sternlein_stehen  
> «Знаешь ли ты, сколько звёзд сияет на голубом небосводе? Знаешь ли ты, сколько облаков плывёт над миром?»  
> В исполнении Мирей Матье https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7qn46lfwTc
> 
> Имя "Шайлох" (Шайло, Шило) - библейское, упоминается в Книге Бытия 49:10   
> "Не отойдет скипетр от Иуды и законодатель от чресл его, доколе не приидет Примиритель, и Ему покорность народов".   
> Трактовка этого слова неоднозначна, некоторые исследователи даже считают, что это название местности, а не человека.


End file.
